Intermittently Entangled
by Redundant Hope
Summary: Life is too short for an ephemeral, 'sparks flying all around' kind of romance, but how does one make their life count? [Alternate Universe] — NxM
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer : I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Intermittently Entangled**

* * *

**The Encounter  
**

Running into the building away from the pouring rain was all Mai could think for now. Clutching the parcel in her hand, she trotted through the narrow corridor with carpeted floors, leaving muddy footprints on it.

She smiled at the receptionist and handed over her overcoat and dripping umbrella.

Pointing at the parcel in her arm, she began throatily, "Mai Taniyama. I'm here for a Mr. Davis."

"Ah, you have his hat?" The other woman asked, pushing back her bangs as she ran through a register on her table.

Nodding at something and jotting down a few words on the paper, she looked up. "The performance will be starting in another two minutes. You might want to hurry."

Mai nodded vigorously before dashing for the dressing room. Running along the corridor, she looked around before a mahogany door caught her attention. Pushing open the door which had 'dressing room' etched on the top with black paint, she blinked her eyes, trying to adjust herself to the bright yellow light. The room had plenty of mirrors, dresses and actors buzzing around while constantly dressing up. Mai noticed a woman powdering her nose feverishly, while another kept smacking her lipstick smeared lips in front of the mirror. _This_ was definitely the room that she had hoped to find. Mai took a deep breath in.

"Um, e-excuse me." She said as she took a step into the room. All eyes on her in a millisecond. The buzzing stopped almost immediately. She swallowed nervously. "I'm here for a certain Mr. Davis."

"Oh!" A woman began, lipstick in her hand as she came forward, "He just left for the stage dearie."

"What?!" Mai cried. She fumbled with the parcel in her hand and stuttered, "B-But I have the hat that he specially ordered."

The woman smiled kindly, her auburn hair bouncing as she walked towards Mai. Placing her hand comfortingly on Mai's shoulder, the woman patted it a few times.

"It's fine darling, happens most of the times. We have many a spare hats so don't you worry. I'm sure he'll do fine with one or two hats lesser." She said softly. A few chuckles emerged from the dressing room. Mai smiled at the woman weakly. She nodded comfortingly. "Why don't you watch the performance? You will be waiting, right?"

"Oh! I don't have tickets for it." Mai said, disappointment clearly ringing in her voice.

"You can watch it from the dressing room." The woman said kindly. "See there, the small window there gives you a direct view of the stage, you might catch hold of a dialogue or two, which I doubt because of the noisiness of this room. Why don't you stand there?"

Mai nodded meekly and trotted consciously towards the small window. At first, all she could see was light and other props on the stage. Slowly, the silhouette of a man entered her line of vision. Dressed in a gentlemanly manner, his hands moved gracefully as he moved towards the audience.

A woman in a dazzling white dress made her way to the stage and all Mai could see was her bright expressions, the movement of her arms and lips, as she mouthed words elegantly. She didn't even notice that many of the people in the dressing room had started to move around. Some went to the stage and some came back.

Mai could only watch gapingly as a man with the most splendid blue eyes came forward, a smile on his face. She felt entranced. She couldn't understand whatever was going on the stage but she felt mesmerized.

Every action seemed exaggerated but it only added to the beauty of it all. She caught onto a few dialogues but none of it made any sense.

She stood there, glued to the window till all the actors bowed in front of the large audience. She heard the roar of claps as they all applauded with vigor. Mai felt obliged to applaud too and she did.

After a heartfelt applause, Mai stood waiting for the man in question to arrive and free her of the parcel she had been holding onto for a while. Feeling the buzz of her phone in her pant pockets, Mai quickly reached for it. Quickly inputting a reply to the text message that had arrived, she placed it back in her pocket.

A few minutes might have passed when the door opened sharply, creating a screeching sound. Mai cringed visibly.

She looked up to see a pair of cold, ocean blue eyes. She recognized them but immediately enough she felt that something did not quite match. The eyes lacked the warmth and mirth that the ones that had sparkled earlier at the audience had an abundance of.

Mai could feel her heart accelerate sharply. The man noticed her almost immediately. His black hair shadowed his eyes and his jawline was prominent. The pale complexion complimented his blue eyes. Mai would have jumped out of joy on being noticed first but reality had to be hurtful. She was the only one in the room and it was quite the common sense to lock eyes with the only available person in the room. They remained glued to their position, eyes caught in a long stare

Noticing the slight blush rise to her cheeks, the man smirked. Mai felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Like what you see?" He asked, his tone sour. Mai blushed brightly and scoffed. She didn't know what gave him the right to say that! Maybe she had gaped at him like a fish...  
Mai admitted begrudgingly that maybe she had stared at this handsome devil a bit longer than she should have but she was a woman! A twenty-one year old woman! If looks could kill, he would be dead by now but the man opposite to her had no care whatsoever for murderous glares.

"You _wish_." She spat back and he almost looked surprised at her answer. _Almost_ being the keyword. That was before she stuck out her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes at her childish action.

"You are?" He asked, his voice definitely holding huge traces of arrogance in it.

"Mai Taniyama." She said. "You?"

"None of your business." He said coolly. Mai could feel her blood boiling but she kept her cool and glanced at him sharply.

"Well then, Mr. _None_ _of your business_, do you know somebody called Mr. Davis?" She asked, gritting her teeth. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at her, amused.

"I might." He answered.

"Oh!" Mai felt surprised by the noncommittal reply. "Um, could you tell me where I can find him?"

"Why should I?" He asked. Mai pointed a finger at him unconsciously. She meant to look stern but the amusement in his eyes made Mai feel a bit less confident than earlier.

"Why should you not?" She barked. "Plus, I_ do_ have business with him, which you probably don't have." Her reasoning sounded stupid and hollow to her, but she just prayed that he hadn't noticed her lack of wits at this particular moment.

"What business?"

Mai was tempted to reply that it was none of his business but she decided against it. She had to deliver the parcel and get going.

"I need to hand him over his—" She stopped right in the middle as the door screeched open and in came a man with the same pair of blue eyes. Only these were lit with mirth. "—hat." She managed to whisper out the last word with an effort. She stared at the man who had just entered. His gaze was equally trained on her. Slowly it traveled to the parcel she was holding in her bag.

"My hat!" He screeched all of a sudden. Mai stood there, still not able to grasp the situation. Her eyes moved from one person to another, utterly confused. Her mind was in a disarray.

"Uh, what? Oh. _Oh! Yes_." Mai said incoherently, regaining her wits after a moment of shock. "You are er, Mr. Davis?"

"Yes," He nodded brightly and said, "I'm Mr. Eugene Davis."

She felt a bit more positive on seeing his bright smile. She looked at the small tag attacked to the parcel and it did say 'Mr. Eugene Davis' quite clearly. Mai smiled back and handed him the package. Eugene took it gladly and eyed his look alike from the corner of his eyes. He seemed to be watching the woman quite intently with obvious amusement in his eyes as she fumbled with her pocket. She fished for something when a pen and a box clattered to the ground.

"Can't remain calm in the presence of two good looking men?" Eugene turned sharply to the source of the voice. His eyes widened slightly, when he saw the slight smirk on his twin's face.

"_Noll_...?" He whispered, not sure of himself. Noll continued looking at the woman, as if waiting for a reaction. Eugene wasn't sure if his brother had been this _cheeky_ a few hours ago...

"What is your problem?!" She hollered and continued while huffing intermittently, "Don't be so sure of your looks, you _narcissist_!"

The smirk on his face widened and so did Eugene's eyes. His brother didn't reply and he turned back to the woman as she opened the small box and removed a card. Scratching out something, she wrote down a few numbers beside the mess she had made with her black pen. With a small blush on her face, she handed him over the card.

He eyed the card. "Sunflower's and Co. Designing worlds most exquisite hats since 1962." He read aloud as if to test his own reading skills.

"I would like to apologize for the delay," she continued, "We would like to continue having a good business with you."

Having said that, Mai flashed him a bright smile. Eugene nodded and returned her smile. He watched her walk towards the door but just as she left, she stuck her tongue out at his twin. Noll crossed his arms over his chest and smirked slightly.

Eugene looked at his brother questioningly.

_What in the hell...?_

He returned his gaze sourly.

A few minutes were wasted purely in staring, before Eugene decided to wriggle his eyebrows and give his twin a most knowing smile. He patted his brother on his shoulder and left the room slowly, having enough time to hear an irritated growl emanating from his brother's throat.

Eugene couldn't wait to meet this woman again and he was sure that his brother _couldn't_ either.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really surprised that I could spin a whole story in my brain as I was preparing to fall asleep. I'm even more surprised at my ability to retain the amount of information that I would have usually forgotten after a good night's sleep. I have made changes, of course, and have deviated from what I sought out to do in the beginning. My writing skills aren't top notch, but I hope they aren't cringe-worthy.

I do like AU's but at times I feel guilty to change the settings that the original author conjured and made into a fantastic book. Apart from that, I do not have a single complaint with myself on writing this story. I hope you stick with me till the end and applaud or 'boo' me at the end of the story, whichever suits your temperament.

Everything about the theater was made up, so was the hat idea. I'm not _even sure_ if you get those gentlemanly hats anymore, but for the sake of this story let us hope!

Thank you.


	2. The Chance

Disclaimer : I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Intermittently Entangled**

* * *

**The Chance  
**

The slow scratching of a pencil resonated in the room, lit dimly by an old, flickering lamp.

Her wrists moved carefully and elegantly as the pencil made contact with the rough paper. Her eyes remained focused as she drew the outlines of a hat. Shading carefully at places required, Mai noted the proportions carefully.

Proportions were something she had never been good at. She always stood lost in a sea of overflowing ideas, which she had difficulty in portraying. At times, the ideas would be muddled, leaving her with nothing but a scratchy outline of a basic hat.

She wasn't good at dresses either. She had tried designing a few of them, but they ended being quite _plain_. They lacked charm and appeal, which is why she had been lucky to even land a job that involved only hats and other accessories. Even if the shop didn't bustle with life, they received quite a few direct orders from actors who performed at the theater, and that kept their business going.

Chewing on the end of her pencil, Mai could feel the wooden taste mixed with lead graze her tongue. She coughed, trying to remove the uncanny taste from her mouth. Wiping her lips on her sleeves, she stared at the sketchbook in her hand unsure of her next move.

"Still looking for inspiration?" A voice echoed in the small room.

Her eyes immediately shot up. A woman in her late twenties, with an impossible shade of maroon hair came into her line of vision. The usually lipsticked lips, but now bare of any, twisted in a smile. Mai returned the smile almost immediately.

"Ayako!" She said, hints of surprise in her tone as she continued, "I thought you had gone to bed."

"I did." Ayako groaned. "Couldn't get to even close my eyes. My heads all muddled up! I need alcohol."

"You'll just end up with a head that is more muddled up." Mai stated in a matter of fact manner.

"I know, but I need respite from all this!" She cried dramatically. She slowly made her way around Mai's bedpost and sat down beside her. "Stop chewing on the pencil, will you."

"It's a habit." Mai replied. Ayako smiled.

"So is mine!" She drawled, "I can't help but be lured by the beautiful texture of—"

"I know." Mai cut her off right in the middle. Ayako leaned back into the bed, her elbows resting on either side.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she snatched the sketchbook out of Mai's hands. "Ah! Hats, hats and hats."

"What_ else_ do you want me to do?" Mai rolled her eyes at the dramatic reaction.

"Hm, I can't help the fact that I inherited this business from my father. Can't even help my amazing talent for drawing 'exquisite' hats." Ayako muttered, seeming thoughtful for a moment. She looked at Mai with a smile playing on her lips. "I always wanted to be a doctor though."

"A doctor?" Mai almost looked surprised. "Why?"

"It seemed so _glorious_." Ayako said while spreading her arms in the space above her.

"So is the fashion industry." She answered.

"No." Ayako replied thoughtfully. "Fashion is _glamorous_. A profession related to medicine and science is _glorious_."

"Oh." Mai was dumbfounded. "You didn't want to inherit this shop, did you?" Ayako shook her head slowly. She looked at Mai, a kind expression on her face.

"It's not like that." She said. "I don't regret inheriting this business; I don't intend to."

Ayako was met by silence. Mai remained immersed in thoughts as she twirled the pencil between her fingers. She looked at Ayako dubiously.

"You haven't _ever_ regretted it?" She asked softly.

Ayako did not answer immediately. She took her time, before nodding.

"No. I haven't." She whispered. "I, you know, it's because of this business that I have been able to provide jobs to people. Petty, although it may seem."

"I'm grateful." Mai said softly.

Ayako looked at her, mirth in her features, eyes shining evidently.

"Me too."

They stayed in complete silence for a few moments before Ayako waved the sketchbook in front of her eyes.

"You could add artificial flowers in this area. Maybe give it a checkered pattern, you know, design it like a chic cap—"

Mai leaned in closer to absorb all the teachings and comments.

...

It was Saturday evening, a week later when Mai was met by a familiar face.

"Welcome!" She chirped brightly. Her eyes scrutinized him carefully, but the bright smile on his face put off any suspicions.

His blue eyes smiling at her kindly, he hung his overcoat on a nearby peg.

"Would you like me to show you some of our latest designs?" She asked. Eugene nodded at her, the soft smile still lingering on his features.

"Sure." He quickly walked after her as she entered further into the boutique. Mai pushed the unwanted paper to one side and began removing sketchbooks and catalogues.

"We made a few new additions to our collection." Mai said smilingly. "Some of them are really modern and likeable."

"Yes, but I would be needing something different for my next role." Eugene said enthusiastically. "The kinds of hats that were worn during Shakespearean times, the one with the feather and all that. We have plenty of them back at theater but none of them suit me."

"I'll need to look for those." Mai nodded. "I'll be back in a second." She rushed into a small room.

Eugene adjusted his shirt before peering outside the glass window. The busy bustling streets made him smile. Walking to the see-through door, he pulled it open, looking around the road.

"Don't you want to come in?" Eugene directed the question at a figure standing in the corner of the street, just by the shop.

"I don't want to."

"Help me choose," Eugene continued, "You have always been the intelligent one. I'm sure you have read _plenty_ of Shakespeare." Not giving him a second more to conjure a retort, he pulled him inside the small shop. Noll growled uneasily. He was about to hang his coat on the rack when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned _expectantly_ but he was met with a gaping redhead.

"Twins!" She claimed as if she had discovered the secret to the Bermuda Triangle mystery. Noll tried his best not to roll his eyes. She clapped her hands eagerly. "Will you both be buying hats?"

"Just my brother." Noll replied before Eugene could even open his mouth.

A distant shuffling of feet was heard just as a familiar figure appeared from what seemed like an entrance to a room.

For a moment, the world seemed to have stopped.

Mai stood still. Her eyes widening comically as her jaw dropped.

"See! Twins!" Ayako exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. Mai trained her attention on Ayako before shaking her head slightly.

"No, it's not that," she continued, "I didn't expect to see, well, both of them. A second ago it was just—" Mai looked at Noll, her face showing confusion as she racked her brain to remember the other twin's name.

"He is Oliver 'Noll' Davis." Eugene began, knowing that his brother would never take the initiative. "You can just call me Gene, by the way. It's a rarity for him to tag along with me but he would if it involved a certain _chance encounter._"

Gene whispered the last few words so that only his brother would be able to hear them. Noll glared at him and Mai just gave him a confused look as Gene made no sense to her. Gene flashed her the brightest smile he could muster.

"Hats, please!" He said while grinning sheepishly.

Mai nodded, understandingly.

"Will you be buying hats as well?" Mai inquired, her eyes on Noll.

"Not interested."

"Don't you need any for your performance at the theater?" Mai asked sharply.

"I don't belong to theater."

"Oh!" Mai looked fairly surprised. "I didn't know that."

"How would _you_?" He said dryly. Mai would have punched him in the face had she not decided to be optimistic and just classify the reaction as those ones which people gave when they were trying to be nice but ended up being awkward or rude.

"How would _I_, indeed." Mai replied back, her tone equally dry.

"Now, now," Ayako began unhappily, "We don't need to argue in here. You know, Mai, the importance of showing respect to your customers."

"We aren't arguing." Mai said coolly and Noll decided to remain quiet, only a satisfied smirk began to appear on his face.

"Will you be staging Shakespeare?" Mai asked, focusing her attention on Gene. He nodded.

"Yes, we are planning on As You Like It," He continued, "It's a tribute to strong-willed woman. For those who make _things happen_ like Rosalind did."

"Oh." Mai nodded slightly. "What role do you play?"

"Oliver," Gene said with a light chuckle, "Orlando's evil, elder brother."

"Ha!" She uttered, a wide smile on her face as she glanced at Oliver. Noll grunted in response.

"Would you like to come see our performance? It's next week. Sunday, most likely." He asked, a soft smile on his lips. "It will be a win-win situation. You can deliver the hat and watch the performance. Don't you think so?"

"I would love to." Mai nodded, an appreciative smile on her face.

The rest of the conversation went smoothly as Gene went through exquisite pieces of hats, ranging from the usual to even turbans. He finally decided on three pieces on which he asked for expert advise from Ayako.

"He buys an awful amount of hats, doesn't he?" Mai muttered as she leaned on the wall, facing Gene being lectured by Ayako on the appeal of hats on a stage.

"Possibly." Noll replied.

"Well, yes." Mai moved her head from one side to the other. "Seems obsessed with them."

"He has always been obsessed with perfection when it concerns the stage."

"That is good," Mai nodded, "Very good."

"Do you design and make the hats yourself?" He asked.

"Yes," Mai began, "We make them ourselves."

"Where do you get all the materials from?" He continued, suddenly a lot more talkative than earlier. Mai glanced at him.

"A Mr. John Brown provides us with the materials required. He usually teaches orphans at the church, but he also manufactures cloth, accessories, and decoration material."

Oliver nodded in response.

They remained in a few seconds of silence before Mai parted her lips once again.

"So," she began, unsure but continued anyway, "What do you do?"

"What do I do?" Oliver repeated the question.

Misunderstanding that he couldn't grasp the meaning behind her question, Mai began explaining hastily.

"I meant what you did for a living, you know, jobs and such—"

"I know what you mean." He cut her off in the middle of her hasty explanation. Mai blinked at the sudden input from his side.

"You could at least acknowledge the question!" Mai growled. He didn't spare her a look. He leaned on the wall more comfortably as he watched Gene in utmost confusion over the hats.

"I'm the Head of the Psychical Department at SPR."

"—What?" Mai asked, a dumb expression on her face. Oliver smirked at her.

"SPR also known as Society of Psychical Research," he explained, "I work there."

"Oh." Mai uttered, still not convinced, at least Oliver grasped that from her expression.

"Can't help it if you are less endowed in the department of using brains than I am." Mai looked at him, her eyebrows quirking. After a few seconds of confusion plaguing her mind, she grasped the meaning and her eyes flamed with anger. She stomped her foot, growling like a madman.

"You narcissist! You think you are so intelligent! You freaking _narcissist_," Mai roared, "Narcissist is way too a long word. _Narci_, _Nar_ or maybe _Naru_. _Yes_, I shall call you Naru, short for narcissist." Mai looked triumphant as she placed her hands on her hips, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

Noll, rather Naru watched her in amusement as she stomped away from him and stood besides Gene, aiding him in selection at which he had been for at least the last twenty minutes.

When finally Gene managed to choose one of them, he beamed at the two women in a childish manner. He looked quite happy, though he had been fussing quite like a woman.

Mai and Ayako beamed back, for they had just managed to sell a hat worth a lot of money.

Mai stood talking to Gene, clearing up the last few details and other stuff related to delivery and cost. Mai scribbled down the details on a small notebook while Ayako proceeded to make the bill.

"Uh, Mai," Gene began, unsure, "What is a good place to lunch? Somewhere nearby would be preferred."

For a moment Mai looked confused but then she nodded, understanding his question.

"Ah, there's a restaurant and bar here, just at the corner of this street. What was it called again? Ah, yes, _Nirvana_, owned by an ex-monk, Houshou Takigawa. I'm not sure why he would chose a name like that since I'm _sure_ he is an _ex_-monk, but it's a nice place. It's cozy and has good tasting food. Reasonably priced too." She said, a smile on her face.

"Would you, uh, like to lunch with us?" Gene asked, a pinkish hue settling on his cheeks. "For all that you have helped me with, the hats and deliveries, you know. I would like to buy you lunch."

Mai looked taken aback. Noll looked equally surprised.

"Uh, no, thank you." She said, flustered, "I, maybe next time, okay? Thank you, _Gene_."

"Sure." Gene nodded.

Oliver proceeded to the door, Eugene following closely. Naru tugged at his overcoat hung on a peg. Finding it to be stuck, he pulled harder and it came off with a soft thud that went unheard. Eugene did they same, and they left.

"Impertinent brats, forgetting that I exist." Ayako muttered.

Mai laughed softly at Ayako's expression.

"Quite a pair, aren't they?" Ayako's voice boomed in the small area, littered with hats, accessories and sketchbooks. Mai blushed at her_ tone._

"It's not like _that_." Mai defended, her cheeks flaring.

"_Sure_." Ayako drawled and winked at her knowingly.

...

Gene looked down at the asphalt road, kicking dust as he walked. Noll walked by his side, maintaining a slow pace.

"I didn't expect her to say no," Gene mused, "I thought that, well, that she would accept."

"It isn't a big deal." Noll answered. "Any woman would be awkward if you asked her out to lunch, on what, the second day you met."

"What!" Gene cried, his eyes widening slightly.

"What?" Naru asked, completely nonchalant.

"N-no, it's just that I didn't think about it..." Gene groaned. Naru grunted in response. "Did I mess up?"

"It's no big deal." Naru replied curtly, but for some strange reason it seemed comforting to Gene.

"Yeah, well, but aren't you happy that you met her?" Gene asked, a mischievous smile forming on his lips. "I'm sure you had a _great_ conversation with her."

"_Sure_." Oliver rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

The brothers made their way to _Nirvana_, one grinning like an idiot, the other immersed in thoughts.

Thoughts that nagged him constantly that he had nothing, _nothing_ whatsoever to deny his elder brother's accusations.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm glad how this chapter turned out. Meetings have to be planned, before they actually begin falling in love, which I think is a pain as I can't stage them quite naturally. I don't want this story to be solely focusing on a prior relationship drama but I also want to shed light on the dreams, aspirations, trials and tribulations of each character. There are to be entanglements in emotions and feelings of all the three characters, but this story won't be focusing solely on a love-triangle induced angst-y drama. There will only traces of it but yes, it will be present.

I'm sorry if you feel things aren't progressing at all, but I do feel they are. Slowly, but yes, they are progressing.

Please leave a few words behind. I appreciate them very much. Thank you!


	3. The Uncertainty

Disclaimer : I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Intermittently Entangled**

* * *

**The Uncertainty**

The phone ringed.

Oliver started, his hands spread over the desk fumbling for the phone. After pushing past a pile of books, he spotted the phone. He stretched his arms over the books for the phone. Placing the receiver against his ear, Oliver waited.

"A Miss Taniyama is here for you." A voice boomed from the other side.

"Who?" He asked, his voice cracked.

"Miss Taniyama."

"I don't know anyone called Taniyama." He muttered without hesitation.

"She says she has your wallet."

Oliver stared at the off-white wall spread out in front of his eyes.

"Send her in, Lin."

He placed the receiver back.

Oliver waited patiently for a knock to appear on his door.

Moments later, a soft knock resonated in the room. He pulled his overcoat on. Oliver muttered a feeble 'come in' and eyed the door through half-lidded eyes as he could hear the person on the other side bend the handle. The door clicked open. He stared at his visitor for a moment before his eyebrows raised in acknowledgement.

"So you are Miss Taniyama." His voice resonated in the room, the corners of his mouth lifting as the familiar face imprinted itself on his retina.

Mai flushed.

"Yes-er, how did you not _know_ me?" She asked, her tone filled with curiosity.

"You never introduced yourself." He suggested.

"Eh?" Her face showed pure confusion. His eyebrows twitched at her dumbfounded expression. For a moment, she eyed him dubiously and then nodded. "I'm Mai Taniyama. Nice to meet you, for the _third_ time."

The subtle sarcasm in her tone didn't go unheard but Noll remained unruffled. He looked her straight in the eye. Mai returned the gaze, her lips strained in a frown. The cold, awkward staring lasted for a while before Mai sighed and broke the eye contact.

She fished for something in her handbag and took a few steps in his direction. As she handed him his wallet, Mai peered at him, expecting _any_ sign of appreciation. She huffed when none came.

"Where did I lose it?" Noll asked, as he scrutinized the wallet in his hands. He didn't proceed to check the contents, for he _felt_ it would be rude.

"At the shop." Mai replied.

Noll nodded, his eyes now back on Mai. She was looking at the papers on his desk.

"You have lots of work to do?" She asked. The question seemed stupid to Noll, but he didn't try to point it out. He looked at her, trying his best to keep his expression a blank one.

Observing that her attempts at small talk failed miserably, Mai grimaced.

"I'll leave if I'm bothering you." She offered, looking at him expectantly. There was nothing to expect, but Mai remained rooted to the place. Whether it was her stubbornness or something entirely different, she couldn't say.

For some reason, Noll couldn't answer immediately. He continued to gaze at her, before making up his mind, which was the first time void of sarcastic replies.

"I'd appreciate that." He mumbled. Mai looked at him. Her frown deepened. She held out her hand. He hesitated before holding out his own and shaking hers. He didn't fail to notice how her small hand fit snugly in his large one. Noll could feel his chest tingling. He couldn't quite understand why he was so uncomfortable. Mai studied him. His cheeks were a noticeable pink tinge. She could feel the smile making it's way to her lips.

"You're an awkward one, aren't you?" She commented. He searched her face. Mai shook her head, the gentle smile never leaving her face.

She made her way slowly to the door. Oliver watched her reaching for the handle and before he could even reason with himself, his lips parted.

"Are you free this Thursday?" He blurted out. He didn't even know_ why_ he was doing this. Mai looked at him, surprised. "I would like to do something in return for your help." He stated, as if trying to clarify himself.

"Sure." She answered, her hands resting on the handle. Her chest constricted, as if she was holding her breath in. Her grip on the handle tightened.

"How about lunch?" He asked.

"It will do." Mai replied. "Thank you."

They gazed at each other, unsure of their next move.

"Ah," she started, "what about your contact number? Do you have a cellphone?"

"No."

"Oh!" She looked at him, _uncertainty _flashing in her eyes. She wondered if he was lying. Maybe he didn't want _her_ to know. "Should I give you my number?"

Oliver nodded.

After rummaging through her handbag, Mai was able to produce a scrap of paper and a pen. She scribbled a few numbers on it and handed him the paper. They nodded at each other. She pushed the handle, opened the door to it's extreme and stopped for a second.

"Bye, _Naru_."

She disappeared from his line of vision.

The door clicked shut. He stared at the large mahogany door, gripping the paper she had just handed him.

Oliver walked to his desk and slumped down on his chair. He ran his hand through his hair and sat staring at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he immersed himself in the absolute calm of the surroundings, except for her voice which resonated in a corner of his mind.

_Naru._

The warmth spread in his chest.

He smiled.

...

"Yasuhara Osamu, you little—"

All that was heard next was a loud crash, a few curse words thrown in at random and loud howls. Eugene and Yasuhara lay in a mess, limbs and wires entangled, stage lights, spectacles and spanners strewn around the stage. The ladder lay besides them, completely tattered.

"You idiot! You messed up the lights and the ladder." Gene growled as he tried freeing himself from the knotted wires and of course, from Yasuhara. The boy flashed him his signature sheepish smile as he groped for his spectacles.

"Well well, aren't you a mess?" A rather feminine voice suggested from behind. Gene raised his head, his eyes landing on a familiar face.

"Hara!" He roared. "Help us out."

She smirked.

"You were the one who messed up. Help yourself."

"Ugh, it's _Rosalind_ who's the evil one, not_ Oliver_." Gene mumbled, a boyish smile emerging on his face. Masako glared, reverting to her original conservative personality. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Yasuhara, get the ladder fixed!" Gene glared at the ever smiling boy as he cleaned his glasses with the end of his shirt. Fixing it on his face steadily, Yasuhara peered at Gene. He nodded.

"I'll get another one from backstage. We can fix the other lights tomorrow. It's too much to do in one day." Yasuhara commented.

"We have _only_ a week left." Gene reminded.

"We have done this plenty of times, Eugene," Yasuhara continued, "I'm sure we will manage this time too."

Eugene stared at Yasuhara. For some reason, he swallowed nervously. Running both his hands through his hair, he raised his eyes and stared at the lights dangling from the ceiling.

"You're right." Eugene stated. "I have never been this jumpy before."

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"No, no, it's nothing." Eugene muttered. "I'm just nervous."

He began picking up the wires from the wooden floor and freeing the knots. Yasuhara helped him. He worked on the other end and carefully began twisting the wires through loops. He scrutinized the knots and then continued to work them out.

"You have never been nervous up till now." Yasuhara eyed the other. Eugene didn't look back at him. He was too engrossed with a particular knot. His tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're right." He replied. His looked at his feet and then at the entangled wire. "I wonder why."

"Is _someone_ coming this week to watch your performance?" Yasuhara asked.

Eugene raised his eyes to meet Yasuhara's shining ones. Slowly, the bespectacled boy smirked. He watched as Gene's eyes widened.

"What?" Gene stared, his tone showing all signs of confusion.

"It's nothing." Yasuhara's smirk widened.

"You know what, I'm stupid for feeling nervous." Gene pouted. He rummaged through his pant pockets for his cell phone. "There is nothing to be nervous about, but—" Gene stared at the bright screen of his cell phone before sighing.

"But you can't help but feel nervous." Yasuhara completed for Gene. Eugene nodded.

"Yeah."

"You are just confused." Yasuhara smiled. "I_ know_, it's hard to understand what you are feeling right now."

"What?" Eugene gazed at Yasuhara, nonplussed. Yasuhara smiled at the absolutely innocent expression on his face. His eyes twinkled with utmost amusement. Eugene looked so _young_ as his eyes widened like a child.

Yasuhara managed to reply by shaking his head and chuckling at his friend's puzzled expression.

...

Mai picked out a few notes from her purse and handed them to the cashier. He smiled at her and Mai picked up her grocery bag.

Heading outside, Mai was about to cross the road, when her phone screeched a most outrageous sound. Balancing the grocery bag with her arm, Mai reached for the handbag dangling from her shoulders. She looked for her cellphone. As she picked it up from the sea of unwanted and probably, some wanted items, Mai looked at the screen.

It flashed an unknown number. Mai stared at the screen for a few more seconds before placing the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" She began tentatively.

"Mai!" A familiar voice chirped. "It's me, Gene."

"Oh." She smiled. "_Hi!_ How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"I'm good too." She replied. "Did you need something?"

"Nothing in particular. I just called because I had your number."

She fiddled with the grocery bag in her hand.

"How did you get my number?" Mai asked, her tone betraying curiosity.

"_You_ gave me your business card. All I had to do was call Miss Ayako and get your mobile number."

A memory flashed before her eyes.

"You're right!" She laughed. "I totally forgot about it."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"What time?" She asked, glancing at the road as the traffic light blinked green for the pedestrians. Mai rushed along with the others.

"About seven in the evening. We are rehearsing a few scenes tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, I can make it." She replied,

"Great."

"Hey, Gene—" Mai began but paused, for she felt uncertainty plaguing her mind. The choice of her next words was a complete confusion and done admirably on whim.

"What?"

"Does Na—your brother have a cellphone?"

"_No_. He hates that stuff. Why do you ask?"

"It's _nothing_."

"See you tomorrow then."

Mai looked at the screen flashing 'call ended' a few times before turning black. Her face reflected in the clear black surface.

Her _own_ flustered face. Her eyebrows were knitted together, as if they were mocking her thought process. She blushed furiously at her own stupidity. She didn't know _why_ she was so concerned about Naru lying to her. It wouldn't really make any difference to her. They were _just_ acquaintances. Mai turned the corner and kept walking, the grip on her phone tightening.

She could see the huge banner of 'Sunflowers and Co' decorated colorfully from a distance.

Walking towards the shop, Mai noticed that she had been biting her lips for a while. She could feel the chapped surface of her lower lip against the tip of her tongue.

Mai was unsure why she felt so _different_ from usual.

She was embarrassed at herself and at the same time an unexpected warmth seemed to be blooming in her chest as she came across the fact that Naru _didn't_ lie to her. He wasn't_ wary _of her.

Mai blushed at the thought.

It made her happy for no reason at all.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope the layout isn't confusing. Since I write in third person, it is easy for me to change settings in a jiffy. I hope it doesn't bother you. I've always been jealous of those people who can give poetic titles to a chapter. For some reason, I just can't, but I'm pretty satisfied with the titles even though they seem pretty childish and unrefined.

This chapter, I hope, looks like a beginning to a _romance_ plot, after all everything begins with uncertain crushes. I will be more than glad to receive constructive criticism or any words of well wishes. Thank you.


	4. The Rising Road

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Intermittently Entangled **

* * *

**The Rising Road**

Mai stared at the ceiling.

She was dead awake in the middle of the night.

She groaned for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She was not an insomniac. She knew for sure, but at the same time she was unsure of her own thought process. It was a train-wreck. Her feelings were absolutely muddled and entangled. She didn't even know why.

For hours she lay tossing and turning, creating large wrinkles on her velvety bedspread. Maybe sleeping on her sides would help, maybe lying straight on her back would help or maybe she needed more pillows, but sleep never visited her.

Mai finally calmed down when she knew that she was in fact not sleepy at all.

She rested against the soft mattress comfortably. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically. Her arms were on either side, while her legs dangled over the floor with her knees bent over the edge of the bed. If she stretched a bit more, her toes would reach the cold marbled floor.

Pulling her hand over her forehead, she peered at the ceiling, the lines of her arm shielding only half of her view. The green light from the corner of her cellphone flashed occasionally, illuminating the ceiling for just a moment.

Mai could hear the slow ticking of the clock which had been magnified by the utter silence of the room. The silence was eerie but calming.

The whole situation would have been serene, had it not been for Mai's over-analyzing brain.

The thoughts wouldn't stop. They kept running through her mind. Even if she shut her eyes out of sheer desperation to block the thoughts, they would re-emerge.

The thumping of her heart drowned any other sound in the room, except for the ticking of the clock. They seemed to be in a sync.

She shut her eyes.

The world blackened, but even in the complete darkness a face didn't fail to emerge.

Her eyes snapped open. She got up in a flurry. Her toes touched the cold floor, sending jolts through her body. Grabbing the sheets in her hand with force, she bit her lips. Her cheeks were burning. Clamping her eyes shut, she tried to wish away the image.

She opened her eyes gently when she found it impossible to stop the loud beating of her heart. She could feel the thumping against her chest.

Finally, her eyes rested on the floor.

She gritted her teeth, but the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop. The painful yet pleasurable constrictions in her chest _wouldn't stop_.

Mai huffed.

She was hopeless.

...

Gene was not in the mood to pay attention to his _amazing_ etiquette.

He stuffed the sandwich in his mouth with one hand, while his other hand held on to the precious can of chilled coffee. Taking intermittent sips from his can, he eyed the stage warily. Wires and curtains were strewn around. He crossed his legs, as he pushed himself back on the cushioned seats meant for the audience. A few bites of the sandwich remained in the foil which had been wrapped around it inconveniently. Gene fumbled with foil before being able to find an opening large enough for a generous bite.

He wasn't the sort of person who usually stayed back at the theater to get work done, but exceptions had to be made. He had to get the lights fitted before they opened on Saturday. Plus, sitting in the empty hall was a unique experience. The lights and the wires were all there, but no people at all. Such moments were rare and Gene absolutely cherished the serene atmosphere.

Practice sessions were almost complete, but everything had to be double-checked.

It wasn't his duty to look after stage lighting and curtains. It was Yasuhara's, but Gene decided to help out anyways.

He had to get involved with the stage in every way possible if he wanted to grow. It seemed stupid but Gene loved whatever he did.

The theater he worked at was the only one in the town. A town that bustled with life and yet was unbelievably calm. Not many people worked in the theater. Most of them hadn't even been to acting schools.

They grew by learning, believing and doing things. Gene had, of course, majored in theater and fine arts, but he was probably one of the few people who had done it. The others lived on passion and experience.

Yasuhara hadn't been able to complete his education because of his financial situation. He had been in no position to opt for an education loan even though he had bagged a scholarship. He worked at the theater, did odd jobs elsewhere and had managed to survive in a small flat which had been rented by him for a reasonable price.

At times when the theater folks attempted to test their skills in writing an original, Yasuhara would be the one to go for amazing one-liners.

Gene smiled at the thought.

He was glad he had chosen this path.

There were times he wondered if he had truly belonged with his father. He wondered if he had been meant to walk in his father's footsteps like his brother had done.

Gene shook his head gently.

No.

He was glad that he had decided to be different.

He was glad to have chosen a rising road.

Compressing the foil into a ball, Gene sipped the last remains of his coffee. He rose lazily and walked out of the small building that was dedicated to theater in search of a trashcan. Finding one right across the building, he walked to the trashcan and tossed the empty can of coffee into it with precision.

While smirking at his talent for throwing things into the trashcan, he eyed his watch.

Only one thought lasted in his mind.

Three hours more and Mai would be there.

...

Three hours later, Mai stood in front of the building she had once rushed into from the rain. The memory brought a smile to her face.

Just days ago she had met a cheeky bastard and had been surprised by the arrival of his identical twin and a lot of insults were exchanged just for the sake of a hat. Mai laughed softly. She entered the building. The chair where she expected the receptionist to be sitting was empty. Mai looked around, narrowing her eyes.

As she tread further into the carpeted corridor, she was met with silence. She noticed the door that led to the dressing room was ajar. It was empty. Mai began panicking slightly.

She maneuvered around the building and finally found two huge doors that she hoped led to the stage. Pushing it slowly, Mai looked inside.

She saw the back of the a person whom she recognized to be the receptionist she had met the other day. Mai followed her gaze and looked ahead.

Her breath hitched.

The whole stage had been lighted brightly. In the center were three people. One in tattered gown, like that of a maid. The other was a person with short stature but had high-heeled boots that were concealed quite weakly and was dressed like a man. The third was tall and lean, dressed in a formal fashion but had the image of a person lost and in need.

The vividness of the scene left Mai flabbergasted. For a whole minute, she just stared. Her mind was unbalanced as the dialogues sounded like gibberish. Training her ears to capture the dialogues appropriately, she looked at the actors floating around the stage.

Their actions were toned down yet exaggerated. Their voices boomed, enveloping the whole area.

It was perfect.

"Many will swoon when they do look on blood." A familiar voice enunciated. Her eyes were immediately drawn to him. Recognition flashed through her brain as she noticed the deep blue eyes.

"There is more in it. Cousin Ganymede!" The woman dressed as a maid, whom Mai guessed to be Celia, cried.

"Look, he recovers." Mai watched as _Oliver de bois_ talked.

"I would I were at home." The voice that conveyed these words sounded like that of a man, but the soft feminine tone still prevailed in it. Mai gazed at the scene unfolding in her eyes. _Rosalind_ tried her best to bring herself to her feet as _Celia_ helped her.

"We'll lead you thither. I pray you, will you take him by the arm?"

"Be of good cheer, youth: you a man! You lack a man's heart."

Gene looked absolutely unique on the stage. So _different_. He shone, whether the limelight was on him or not.

Mai was enchanted. The sheer simplicity of the actions looked so beautiful. They were so deeply involved with their roles that they failed to notice the entry of a stranger for the past half hour.

The magic was broken when the receptionist clapped her hands appreciatively as they were about to exit the stage. The actors turned to look at the source of the noise and smiled at her and nodded.

That is when they managed to notice Mai standing right behind the receptionist.

Gene stopped to look at her. She smiled at him feebly. Gene returned the smile. He jogged down the stage and came towards her. The receptionist went past her to exit the hall. Mai waited for Gene. He stopped right in front of her.

"Hi!" He started.

"Hi." Mai said softly, the voice barely reaching his ears. He continued to smile at her.

"I didn't know you were here." He admitted. "I didn't notice. Sorry."

"No, it's perfectly all right." Mai replied.

"I'm glad." Gene said.

The conversation reached a stop. They looked at each other, waiting for the other to restart the dull exchange of words. Mai gripped at her purse while Gene began grinding his shoe into the carpet. Mai chuckled at the utter awkwardness.

"Why don't we, uh, go grab a bite?" Gene tried. Mai looked at him.

"Don't you have more practice to do?" She asked.

"Nah. We are done for the day," Gene looked back at the stage where his co-actors were busy chatting, "I think." He waved at Yasuhara who was busy adjusting the curtains. Yasuhara waved back.

"Sure." Mai nodded.

"I'll go change." He informed.

Gene passed her and looked over his shoulders to check is Mai was following. She was right behind him. Gene quickly rushed to the dressing room. A few minutes later, he stepped out. They looked at each other, nodded and left the building together.

"So," Gene started, "I have no idea where to take you." Mai laughed gently at his statement.

"A coffee will do just fine." She said.

"Alright, there's a café nearby. Would that do?" He asked.

"Yes." Mai smiled at him. Gene looked around and began crossing the road. Mai followed him. He walked slowly to match her pace, so that they could walk side by side. Mai appreciated the gesture.

They walked in silence. He led her to a small café which was lit brightly with huge see-through windows. Only a few people were occupying the tables. He pushed the glass door open and allowed her to go in first. They grinned at each other as Gene showed his gentlemanly side to her. After finding a place to sit, they ordered out coffee and sat looking at each other and the surrounding.

"How was it?" Gene began. He was toying with the salt and pepper shakers.

"The act?" Mai confirmed.

"Yeah. How was it?"

Gene waited for the answer patiently. He looked at Mai. She returned his gaze. Slowly her cheeks reddened.

"It was fantastic." Mai started.

Gene nodded eagerly, urging her to continue. She flushed even more brightly.

"I've never been to the theater a lot so I don't know much but I've never seen something so well executed," Mai smiled at him, "I was enchanted. You and the others were absolutely perfect."

"Thanks." Gene managed to say. His cheeks were tinted a light pink and he flashed Mai an embarrassed smile. The earnest expression on his face reflected his humble personality. The sudden absence of vigor and cheerfulness in his demeanor made Mai fuzzy all over, right from her chest to her fingertips.

Their conversation lasted for not more than twenty minutes.

Gene paid for the coffee and they headed outside.

"I can go by myself." Mai said.

"It's no big deal. I can drop you home." He offered.

"Thank you, Gene. I'm fine. I know my way home." Mai replied, a playful expression on her face. Gene chuckled.

"Sure you do." He commented.

They grinned at each other.

They continued looking at each other, both unwilling to move from their spot.

Mai clutched at her purse.

For some reason, the words she wanted to convey were at the tip of her tongue, but she was embarrassed to voice them out loud.

"You know, Gene, I-I think you were fabulous out there." She blabbed.

"Huh?" He searched her face which was by now quite similar to a ripe tomato.

"You looked so dazzling on the stage—like you _belonged_ there." Mai pushed the words out of her mouth as fast as she could. "You looked so _unique_ on the stage. Completely different from everyone out there, even your brother. You looked _special_."

Gene stared at her. Mai stared at him, before smiling briefly.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She mumbled. Before he could reply, Mai had turned around. She walked away as fast as she could, the heels making terrible clacking sounds against the road.

Gene watched as she gradually mingled with the crowd and disappeared.

He stood there for a while, motionless. That was before he managed to bring his hands to his cheeks.

They were burning up.

* * *

Author's Note: A chapter dedicated to Gene and Mai. Well, with a dash of Naru and Mai in the beginning, of course.

Any words of criticism are welcomed. Please, take your time to review. I appreciate it very much. Thank you!


	5. Youth Orchestra

Disclaimer : I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Intermittently Entangled**

* * *

**Youth Orchestra**

Mai stared at the blank canvas.

She had been staring at it for a while, with a paintbrush dangling loosely between her fingers. It had been ages since she had wanted to draw something _just_ because she had wanted to. It was unexpected, but the tingling in her chest and fingertips wouldn't disappear.

It had been ages since she had wanted to hold a brush in her hand and swing her arms away.

Tubes of acrylic paints were strewn around. Drawers that had been rummaged through for paint brushes and a pallet, all lay open.

The blank canvas, sat there on the easel, waiting to be _tainted_ by the pure colors.

Mai huffed. Her shoulders slumped.

"This isn't going anywhere."

The excitement of picking up a brush in such a long time wouldn't die down but at the same time she had no inspiration.

A sigh escaped her lips. She clutched at the paintbrush and dipped it in the paint. She brought the paint brush and rested it gently on the canvas.

She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes.

The vividness of the stage produced itself in front of eyes. The glamor, the simplicity and the elegance that the art represented plagued her mind.

Her eyes fluttered open.

With one last deep breath, with one last thought of everlasting determination, she swished the brush across the canvas.

...

It had been years since Naru had even thought of standing in font of the mirror.

Of course, it had been his mother's idea to even get him to stand in front of it. Sometimes, Naru was afraid of how his mother seemed so unaffected by his personality. His father had learned to give him the space he needed, after all, their personalities almost matched and they knew each other very well. However, his mother was stubborn. He was stubborn too, but his mother always stayed a step ahead of him and it made him feel unnerved at times.

Though, it would take a million years before he would admit it out loud.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His shirt was of a dark blue shade that almost looked like black. He fixed the collar and reached for the black overcoat placed on the side table.

Did he really need all this?

He ran his hand through his hair. The soft texture of his hair brushed against his rough hands. Loose strands of hair stuck out from the back of his head. The image of his ruffled hair, wavering in the wind almost made Naru look like a completely different person. He sighed.

Picking up his hairbrush, he ran it through his hair. Patting it for the last time, he looked at the mirror image.

"I noticed that you've been standing in front of the mirror for the past, let's say, fifteen minutes."

Naru glanced at his mother standing in the doorway from the corner of his eye. She looked awfully pleased with something, since the grin she had been wearing right from the morning when she had learned that her son had a date, was still plastered to her slightly wrinkled face.

"I see." Naru replied drily.

"If you keep that attitude up, your _date_ will definitely kick you in the shin." Luella grinned.

"It's not a date."

The curt reply did not manage to surprise her.

"Well then, what is it?"

"A way to express my gratitude." Naru murmured.

"Oh really? You could have just gotten her a coffee or something to express your gratitude."

Silence lasted in the room for a while, before Naru managed to part his lips.

"I didn't think of it."

"My! You didn't think of it?" Luella laughed.

"_Yes_."

"I believed your IQ was Mensa level."

Naru growled. This conversation was going nowhere.

"I"m getting late for my da—" Naru stopped. He glanced at his mother, who flashed him the brightest grin ever possible. "—appointment."

"Sure," she gushed, "I'll have a chat with you after the _appointment_."

Naru huffed.

He walked past his mother still standing in the doorway. The brief glance they both shared through the corner of their eyes was more than enough of a sign to emphasize that the war was on.

He narrowed his eyes.

They should have never hired Madoka. She was influencing his mother way too much.

...

A vehicle screeched to a halt right in front of Sunflowers and Co.

Immediately enough, he heard the honking of the other cars increase by twofold. Naru tapped his foot in impatience. Just when he thought of leaving Mai behind, she burst out of the shop, blushing and breathing heavily.

She pulled open the door of the vehicle and entered it smoothly.

She turned to him swiftly.

"Sorry for the wait."

"Hn."

Mai's smile diminished slightly, but the blush remained intact. She settled herself comfortably on the seat.

"You can move now, Lin." Naru said.

Mai glanced at the driver's seat, occupied by someone quite familiar.

"Ah—" Mai gasped. Naru cast a glance at her gaping mouth. "T-the Chinese receptionist..."

Lin looked at her through the rear-view mirror. Mai visibly sunk into her seat.

The awkward silence ensued for a while. The only sound heard was the rustling of clothes and that of the cars whizzing past them.

"So," Mai started, "I, er, you don't drive?"

"No."

"Oh." Mai nodded at the curt reply. "You don't have a drivers license?"

"No."

"Ah, but you are old enough to get one." Mai pointed out the obvious fact, irritation lacing her voice.

"I can't drive." Naru stated calmly.

"You can learn."

"Hn."

Mai rested her back against the seat. She looked out of the car window. A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"You are afraid, aren't you?" She asked, turning to face him.

Naru didn't bother to look at her. He focused on the road, which was almost blocked by Lin's seat in the front.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Not everyone can drive. Handling the steering wheel can be quite stressful." She said calmly. Naru glanced at her. He leaned back in the seat and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What about you?" He asked. Mai looked at him, her face a lot more brighter at his attempt to take part in the conversation.

"I can't drive either."

"Why not?"

"I never bothered to learn it." Mai sighed. "It would be a waste anyway. I don't own a car and it will be ages before I'll be able to own one."

They looked at each other.

"Plus, public transports are the best. Efficient and cheap."

"..."

"So, where are you taking me?"

...

Mai pushed the door open with force, causing the bell to tinkle violently.

"Wha-! _Jou-chan_?"

She looked up at the familiar face, which reflected such absurd youth that it surprised her endlessly. His light brown hair was neatly bound in a ponytail that was just short of touching his shoulder. Almost immediately, a grin burst out on his face.

"Long time no see." He chimed.

"I visited just the other week, _Bou-san_." Mai grumbled.

"Who's behind you?" Bou-san peered curiously at the person following her. "Wait a minute, I know you. The twins! Well, one of the twins."

Naru acknowledged Bou-san with a cold stare. He visibly flinched.

"By the way, I have told you a gazillion times that I'm not a monk anymore! Call me Takigawa. No, better yet, Houshou."

"Hell no." Mai grumbled. "Keep your name reserved for Ayako. I'm sure you'd love to."

"What!" He spluttered, going pink in the face. "Nonsense."

Mai raised her eyebrows elegantly. Bou-san laughed.

"Jou-chan, is something the matter? You seem to be pretty pissed off about something."

The Earth stilled. Bou-san managed to catch a glimpse of the frown that marred her pretty features before it disappeared. He looked at her companion, who seemed to be stone-faced.

"This _guy_ here had offered to take me out on lunch as a token of appreciation."

"Yes, so?"

"So, he is supposed to plan out the dat—" Mai paused.

"What?"

"He was supposed to plan stuff for our, er, whatever but he doesn't know how to take someone out on lunch or _where_ to take someone out on a lunch!"

"That isn't a big deal now, is it Jou-chan—"

"No! It _is_ a big deal." Mai glowered.

"And why would that be?" Naru's voice boomed in the restaurant. Fortunately for Bou-san, the restaurant wasn't packed with customers, which allowed him to enjoy the commotion. The _Youth Orchestra_ has just begun it's first piece. Bou-san bended forward, placed his elbows on the table in front of him and cupped his cheeks, waiting for the drama to begin.

"Because, you keep treating me as if I'm a moron!"

"And how else am I supposed to treat a moron?"

"That isn't a valid point!" Mai roared. "You keep treating me as a moron but the truth is you are more of a moron than I am."

"_Woot_, point one to Mai." Bou-san whispered.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so." She nodded.

"And I'm supposed to believe a moron?"

"Yes, you are." Mai growled.

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Bou-san stared at her. Mai scrunched her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Bou-san muttered. "I think you just handed him a million points yourself."

"Huh?"

Mai looked at Naru. His lips were cast into a haughty smirk.

"Oh." She frowned. "_Oh!_"

Both the men watched as she blushed brightly. She began flailing her arms.

"N-no, that wasn't what I meant. I just said that in a hurry. I didn't really think about what I was saying." Mai blabbed.

"I wouldn't except anything less from a complete moron."

_That's it!_ The whole time she had been keeping her murderous thoughts hidden, like a well-bred lady and now she didn't have any patience left.

"What!" Mai hollered. "That's it, you grumpy, pig-headed narcissist!"

Bou-san watched as frowns deepened and the air around them crackled. The exchange of cold stares was endless. Bou-san sighed and rose from his bent position.

"Hey, relax." Bou-san placed his hand on Naru's shoulder. He glared at Bou-san. "Whoa!"

He immediately withdrew his hands.

"Why don't you both sit down? I'll get some refreshments, hm?" Bou-san smiled. "This isn't something to argue about. You both are acting childish."

They stared at him. His smile brightened.

"You better be paying though, or this lady here won't stop until she has chopped you into fine little pieces and turned you into an extra spicy curry."

"That was my plan right from the beginning." Naru responded curtly.

"I'm sure that if I made a curry out of him it would taste just equally bad." Mai grumbled.

"Good." He nodded. He then turned to Mai. "Mai, you know you don't really need to be so hot-headed about this. Treat the man with some gratitude."

"_What?_"

"What do you mean _'what'_? He gave you a ride in his car—is that a _van_?" Bou-san asked as he peered at the vehicle parked just across the road from which he had earlier watched Mai descend, fuming.

Naru stared at him.

Bou-san smiled sheepishly.

"I'll go get the refreshments. Seat yourself as you please."

...

Mai pushed her spoon into the smooth, creamy chocolate mousse. After taking a generous bite, Mai smiled.

"It's the best as ever." She commented.

Naru watched her, arms crossed over his chest.

"You _like_ sweets." He mumbled.

"You make it sound as if it as a bad thing." Mai rolled her eyes. "You are the weird one for hating them."

"..."

"What do you usually have?" Mai continued.

"Green tea."

Mai stared at him.

"That's nice."

The conversation lulled and Mai continued attacking her dessert. The lunch had been pretty pleasant. Although she didn't understand half of the stuff Naru had ordered out, she had thoroughly enjoyed it. At least, he had some knowledge of _what to do_ when he took someone out on a lunch. Maybe, the next time she visited _Nirvana_, she would ask Bou-san to repeat the same dishes.

"You are a messy eater." Naru mentioned out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you don't eat with your cheeks." He smirked. Mai blushed. She wiped her cheeks violently with her hands. "It's still there."

_Bastard!  
_

How did it get on her cheek! She was eating with a spoon and all. Mai glared at him. If he would only tell her where it was!

Mai stilled suddenly as Naru stretched out his hand. Out of reflex, she moved backwards.

His hands, however, moved to pull out a tissue paper from the wooden box placed at the corner of the table.

She remained rigid.

"Did you expect something?" He taunted, his signature smirk appearing on his face.

"_What!_" Mai growled. "Why would _I_ expect something from _you_?" She snatched the tissue paper from him.

"This _isn't_ a romance novel." Naru commented, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You wish, you _creep_." Mai spat out.

Silence ensued after the particular comment. They looked at each other, unmoving.

Surprisingly enough, Mai burst out laughing. Naru continued staring at her, his eyebrows quirking slightly.

"_Really_," she wheezed, "I really don't know what I'm saying. The things _you_ make me say!"

"I would never expect you to really think about what you are saying." He commented.

"Jerk!" Mai continued laughing. "I wouldn't really expect you to be nice when you are talking to someone."

"I wouldn't expect you to have any table manners."

"I wouldn't expect you to stop being a self-immersed narcissistic jerk any day soon."

Mai laughed.

Her face brightened for once in the afternoon and Naru found himself chuckling.

It was a rare moment of agreement.

Mai smiled widely. Warmth coursed through her blood as she saw Naru give her the slightest smile ever.

Bou-san watched as Mai smiled at Naru, her eyes shining magnificently with mirth.

He smiled, shaking his head softly.

This _Youth Orchestra_ had just begun it's first song.

A song that was dedicated completely and exclusively to what was possibly a budding romance.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm very honored and glad to receive your reviews. It has been a pleasure to read them. Also, thank you for your favorites and alerts!

Judging by the amount of notes I have managed to make for the plot line, I would say this story won't last long. Many things are unplanned and unconnected since this story _is_ plot-less and was conjured up arbitrarily through a pleasing dream I had weeks ago. Just a short read for romance-buffs. Though, I hope it will manage to leave a mark in everybody's heart.

I hope that the interaction (a bit overdone but I hope it was humorous enough to compensate for any unnaturalness) in this chapter was a treat to Naru and Mai fans. Do review! Please point out my mistakes, tell me if the way I make chapters flow isn't smooth, tell me if you feel that the characterization isn't good at all. Only you can help me improve my writing. Thank you.


	6. Slip Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Intermittently Entangled **

* * *

**Slip Away  
**

The ride back was smooth.

Nothing out of the blue; nothing interesting.

They sat in silence as the vehicle curved through lanes. Mai fiddled with her skirt. This wasn't _exactly_ what she had imagined. As they neared their destination, the tingling sensation set in deeper.

The vehicle stopped just across the shop.

Mai swallowed.

_Now or never._

Mai grabbed hold of her purse, clicked open the door and struggled out. She leaned on the door and looked through the crack between the door and the seat. Her fingers pressed over the cold, metallic surface of the vehicle.

She waited.

Naru looked up at her.

"What?"

Mai tucked bangs behind her ear and pursed her lips.

"I was, uh, I was just thinking that maybe you could give me your contact number or something." Mai tried piecing the words together. She never knew that asking somebody for their number would prove to be so difficult. It wasn't uncommon. However, some part of her wanted to be pursued, but since it didn't seem possible to her, she chose to take action.

"What for?" He asked.

"Huh?" She stared.

"What do you need my contact number for?" He repeated, this time taking care to be elaborate.

"I—what?" She mumbled. "Look, I just thought it would be good. You know, if I wanted help or something." Her voice faded as she concluded the sentence. Mai knew her face was burning up. She knew that her stomach was doing flip flops, which just made it more difficult.

"I refuse."

The response had been too fast for Mai to register. She searched his face before nodding slowly.

"And why would you do that?" She asked, still nodding slowly.

"I don't feel the need to give my number to somebody I barely know." He replied.

Mai swallowed. She looked down at the her feet, frowning.

"Fine." She muttered.

Naru raised his eyebrows. Her frown settled deeper into her face.

"Fine." She nodded. "Be a jerk for all I care."

She slammed the door as hard as she could, turned and walked away, stomping. Naru watched as the pair of heels clacked against the ground roughly. He watched her disappear into the shop.

"That was unnecessary."

Naru turned to look at the rear view mirror and immediately enough, his eyes clashed with a pair of smoldering black ones.

"I'm twenty-two Lin. I can decide what is unnecessary for me."

"I don't think so, Noll." Lin replied as he shifted his focus on the road. He pushed the gear and turned the steering wheel smoothly. "You can't always do that."

"Do what?"

"Create a barrier around yourself and make it hard for other people to get to know you."

"I don't find any meaning in what you are getting at."

"You are being childish. There was no reason for you to be rude about it."

"It's none of your concern."

"You are just not giving any body a chance."

"There was no reason for me to give her my number."

"There was no reason for you to _not_ give her your number."

"Lin,_ just drive_."

The fast exchange of words came to an abrupt halt.

Lin sighed.

...

"How was it?"

Mai's eyes snapped shut. A sigh escaped her lips.

"How was what?" She mumbled.

"The date, of course." Ayako squealed.

"Definitely the worst one I've had in my whole life." Mai grumbled.

Ayako's face contorted. The bright smile she had been wearing ever since Mai's entry into the shop disappeared in flash. She darted towards Mai and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" She mellowed her excitement.

Mai placed her hand over Ayako's hand. She sighed.

"I tired to move forward and it backfired." Mai replied.

"What did you do?" Ayako asked, raising her eyebrows. The expression on her face made Mai smirk.

"Not in the context _you_ are thinking." Mai drawled. "I just tried asking for his number."

"So, did he give it to you?" Ayako asked.

"Nope. Flat out refusal." Mai muttered.

"What!"

"Yes, damn rude about it too." She growled.

Ayako patted Mai on the head. Ruffling of hair in a comforting manner followed. Mai leaned forward and placed her head on Ayako's shoulder.

"What are you moping about?" Ayako comforted. "It was just a date. There are plenty of other chances with other people."

"Yeah, but I think I'm done for." Mai blurted.

"What?!" Ayako cried.

"Yeah." Mai groaned. "I think I like him."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I like him." Mai blushed. She separated herself from Ayako's shoulder.

"So soon?"

"What do you mean by that?" Mai roared, the blush brightening even more.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. It's just you know—" Ayako clarified. "What do you like about him?"

Mai fidgeted. She pushed her bangs behind her ears and flicked her tongue over her bottom lip.

"I think he is unique." She trailed. "Straightforward and in some twisted manner, charming."

"What?" Ayako _chortled_. Mai blushed, her eyebrows deeply furrowed.

"You think this is funny?" She vented.

"No! I don't think it's funny. I just—I just felt that you were very genuine just now." Ayako said. She shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. Mai stared as Ayako smiled at her widely. It made her feel somehow vulnerable and at the same time excited. She had developed a crush on someone and well, it felt really normal. It felt genuine.

Mai felt like a girl.

She groaned.

"Stop smiling like that. It's creeping me out." Mai commented. Ayako palmed her mouth, mellowing down the escaping giggles.

"This calls for celebration, right?" Ayako grinned.

"Are you serious?" Mai stared.

"Yes. How about popcorn and movies?" She replied.

"Will do." Mai nodded.

"What movies do you want to watch?"

"Preferably chick flicks."

...

The television flashed pictures of colors mashed up together in the dark room.

Mai was comfortably seated on one side of the couch, the rest being taken by Ayako who was snoring softly. Mai had considerably lowered the volume, which made it hard for her to listen to the dialogues. After a while of meaningless staring at the bright TV, Mai sighed. She stopped paying attention to the movie.

She shifted cautiously and took a much more comfortable position. She leaned against the backrest and stared at the ceiling as it reflected bright lights at intervals. She slumped deeper into the cushioned couch.

Mai knew that she was going to have a sleepless night.

She was agitated, nervous for no reason and excited to the core. She felt prickly all over her skin and her chest felt heavy enough to implode.

The date had been somewhat irritating, but Mai would be lying if she thought that it had been meaningless.

The soft rise and fall of Ayako's chest calmed her.

Mai played with her hair. Entangling her fingers in the endless curls, she felt the soft texture. It was strangely calming.

Her thoughts were jumbled and headed in no particular direction.

Her attention jumped from one detail to the other. Sometimes moping about how happy endings weren't for all, or brooding over the fact that life was too short for ephemeral, 'sparks-flying all around' kind of romances. Sometimes she focused on herself and other times, her mind wandered to focus on the doings and dealings of others.

There were times when Mai felt like smacking Ayako on the head and lecturing her about how lucky she was. There were times when she wanted to kick Bou-san for not being appreciative of the chances he had.

_They_ were definitely heading towards a path of love, but they had no courage to admit it.

Mai smiled.

If only they took a chance.

There was always the fear of a broken relationship. Perhaps, the eternity they all yearned for didn't exist, but there was no reason to not take even a single step.

One could never know when 'like' could bloom into 'love.'

If only they took a chance.

Mai sighed. She wasn't like that though.

She was ready to admit her feelings, however non-important they may be. There was always a chance of growth and Mai did not believe in locking up things deep inside her heart. She felt more comfortable admitting them out loud.

She just hoped that everything that she felt right now wouldn't dissolve away into nothing.

She just hoped that she could find meaning in the situation that life had chucked at her.

...

Naru sat by the window.

He had a book in his hand, flipped open to a random page, which he ignored completely. His mind had been captured by some other thought. Naru tended to brood, but most of the times he kept himself occupied in his work. It was the easiest way to put a full stop to his endless thought processes.

Although his eyes were fixated on the book, the text would occasionally get blurry.

In an attempt to focus, he held the book closer to his face, hoping his mind would comply. Unfortunately, his mind had other plans.

Images of Mai, Lin's words and his own defiance flashed through his mind.

Maybe Lin was right. Maybe he needed to stop being so stuck up.

He gritted his teeth.

Naru heard a knock on his door.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, placed his book on the desk and turned for the door.

He opened the door.

"What is it?" He asked, irritation lacing his voice as his mirror image flashed him a bright smile.

"I need a favor." Gene said.

"What favor?" Naru asked.

"You know that tomorrow is the first show for the play I have been practicing for more than a week." Gene started.

"I know." Naru replied.

"Well you see, I want you to go pick Mai up for the show." Gene blurted.

"Why should _I_ do that?" He asked.

"It'd be killing two birds with one stone!" Gene cried.

"What exactly would the 'birds' consist of?" Naru muttered.

"She has to deliver the hat tomorrow for the performance and I've also got her a front row ticket." Gene informed as he fished through his pockets. Taking out two tickets, he handed it to Naru. "One for you, one for her. I already gave mom and dad their tickets."

"So?"

"Well, you just go pick her up. I'll be busy with last minute touches, practices and arrangements. She'll have the hat ready and she can watch the performance."

"Fine."

"Make sure you get there on time." Gene smiled. "I'll let Mai know of the arrangements."

"What about the delivery charges of the hat?" Naru asked.

"I'll let her know about that too." Gene nodded slowly. "Thanks Noll."

Naru nodded. Gene flashed him an appreciative smile before he turned to leave. Naru watched his brother descend down the stairs. He sighed.

He returned to his seat by the window. After picking up his book that he had left on the desk, he began flipping through the pages.

For some reason, he was able to concentrate better.

He felt strangely relieved.

Was it because he had _one more_ chance?

One more chance for _what_?

Naru felt confused. He sighed and buried his face in the book. The rough texture of the pages rubbed against his cheeks.

He felt like a child.

Vulnerable, confused and for some reason nervous.

His chest had gotten heavier and he felt as if it would burst any second. The tingling sensation in his chest, that had spread to his neck and cheeks wouldn't disappear. If he looked at himself in the mirror, Naru was sure that his cheeks would be flushed too, but Naru didn't dare look.

Naru breathed in deeply.

Maybe he should take the chance.

Maybe he should admit it to himself.

Maybe, just maybe, he should let himself slip away for once.

* * *

Author's Note: Things have just started, haven't they? I have been spending my time on writing a story in the same format as Stages of Love. If by some chance, I feel that it has substantial plot and can be developed into a good story, I'll post it soon. Till then, I'll be focusing on ways to develop Intermittently Entangled.

If you feel that there is anything that you would want me to improve on, please don't hesitate to tell me. I would be greatly honored if you could tell me how to improve the way I pace my stories. It would be a great input. If you liked the chapter, go ahead and type up a review. I would love to know what you feel.

Thank you all for being so supportive!


End file.
